<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life in the Future is Crazy, But I Love It by OPAARTIST</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502737">Life in the Future is Crazy, But I Love It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST'>OPAARTIST</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disabled Character of Color, Doesn't let that stop her from wreaking havoc, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Musical Lesbians, My characters are chaotic, Protective Characters, Samuel Seabury being innocent, Sexual Harassment, The Laurens-Hamilton Letters are revealed, Time Travel, Useless Lesbians, mom friend, my lesbians are musical Lesbians, the Mom Van™, the future is confusing and scary, various pop culture references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OPAARTIST/pseuds/OPAARTIST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel fic where sciencey science happens and blah blah exposition and gay characters.</p><p>My characters are mostly gay and here to stay.</p><p>Also, these are the Hamilton cast as the characters NOT the actual people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Past meets The Present, let's forget about the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lonna would say that she well put together life.</p><p>She worked a 9-5 job, she had her own apartment in New York City, friends, family...and a old van that wasn't, no matter how much her girlfriend Carolina insisted it was, a mom van.</p><p>So, when she went to bed as usual, BB gun by her bed, just in case someone got the bright idea to rob her, she expected to wake up as usual.</p><p>But, for once...the universe decided to make her life more interesting.</p><p>She woke up out of dead sleep to muttering and voices she couldn't recognize. Fuck. Someone was in the apartment.</p><p>She felt around for her BB gun and crept quietly out of the room. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw eight figures. Four women. Six men.</p><p>She raised the gun and held it up to the closest man "what the FUCK are y'all doing in my house.".</p><p>There was shriek, and she flipped the lights on, still aiming the gun with one hand.</p><p>She blinked as the inturders rubbed their eyes from the bright light.</p><p>"Holy. SHIT."She muttered, taking a sweep of the room.</p><p>She lowered the gun, but raised it as the tallest of the men came towards her. He was in a generals uniform. "Ma'am... Please lower your...weapon.".</p><p>She pointed it decidedly at him, "not one more step. I will shoot.".</p><p>"You cant shoot him! He's the president-"the short brown haired man was cut off by her turning and firing at him.</p><p>He wailed in pain for a few seconds, before realized he wasn't bleeding, confusing and fear were written over his face as the others began backing away.</p><p>"Ma'am. Calm down. We don't know where we are. Or how we got here for that matter."the tall man told her, she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"No funny business."she said loud enough for everyone to hear. The short brown haired man was inspecting where he was shot. Just a welt.</p><p>Her eyes widened.</p><p> Now that she finally got a look the people around the room...she recognized these people.</p><p>"George Washington...Thomas Jefferson..." She began pointed at them and calling their names.</p><p>"How do you...know this?".</p><p>It was silent for a minute before she broke the silence...</p><p>"It's..2020. And you're all suppose to be dead."she said, dropping the BB gun onto the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions and Answers and Speeches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lonna explains some of the 21st century</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took half an hour for everyone to calm back down.</p><p>Lonna sat in the arm chair, rubbing her temples and murmuring under her breath "okay. Don't freak out. Don't panic. These people are just dead, but they're HERE and they are SPEAKING to me.".</p><p>Lafayette whispered "cette femme est folle ..."to Hamilton who was nodding in agreement.</p><p>She glared at them "qui diable appelez-vous fou?!"she snapped, they looked wide eyed at her, "C'est vrai. Je sais parler français. Maintenant chut.".</p><p>She sighed "okay. It's...five am. On a Saturday...and instead of relaxing...I got to deal with this bullshit. Oh, Carolina...she's smart..she can figure...SOMETHING out..Oh GOD please let her be awake." She looked at them."don't go anywhere.".</p><p>She was gone for a few minutes then came back in and plopped back down in the chair.</p><p>Eliza Shcuyler piped up "you have a beautiful home ma'am. Your husband must be very wealthy to afford it.".</p><p>"Oh. No husband. No wife either but I'm working on that.".</p><p>This time, King George popped on "wife? But you are a...woman?". She stared at him blankly "yes. I am a woman.".</p><p>Laurens raised his hand, how polite "but...isn't that illegal? Isn't it Sodomy?".</p><p>She smiled weakly "welcome to the twenty first century. Homosexual marriage, for both sexes are legal.".</p><p>That...started a whole train of questions she wasn't really prepared to answer.</p><p>"Did we win the war?" Washington asked, not so subtly glancing at King George</p><p>"Yes. But by the seat of your pants, at Yorktown.".</p><p>"Ha!"supplied Alexander, crossing his arms triumphantly.</p><p>"Ooh!ooh! The French and Americas still allies?"Lafayette was on the edge of his seat.</p><p>"Yes, still going strong.".</p><p>Most of the questions were about where they were, and had their legacy lived on....until Washington opened his mouth again.</p><p>"What is the state of our government?"he inquired.</p><p>Oh fuck. How could she explain that a conservative Cheeto man took over the country and was almost running it into the ground.</p><p>"Uuuuh...short answer..we're still free?umm...different question.".</p><p>"Is...slavery abolished?"Laurens asked, getting significantly less excited. </p><p>She sighed "yes...but there is still racism. And before you ask Eliza, women have rights,"</p><p>The sisters smiled. "But we still have sexism.". They visibly deflated be with tiny "oh"s.</p><p>"Some people still think that women and blacks and minorities are still just property. We may be able to do things white men can do...but there is still the stigma that women and other people CANT and SHOULDN'T do those jobs. I'm sorry.".</p><p>They all looked kinda...depressed. Hell. Even King George III looked a bit upset.</p><p>"But we do have rights and choice. In the 1920s we got the right to vote. Then we could get jobs outside the home. Black men and women and other minorities...they aren't slaves...".</p><p>She sighed softly "the future isn't perfect. But no one is. You will always make mistakes and hurt people, even when trying to do what's best.".</p><p>The room was quiet.</p><p>Then there was a solid rapping on the door before it swung open, "Lonna, this better be true or else- oh. FUCKING. SHIT.".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything was so peaceful for a moment, until a screech filled the air.</p><p>"That sounded like Alexander."Angelica noted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is amazing! How did this happen?!"Caroline asked.</p><p>Lonna shrugged, "I don't know. I woke up thinking I was getting robbed and or murdered. But found THEM.".</p><p>"Amazing.."Carolina repeated, "but we can't have them dressed like that.".</p><p>"What is wrong with our outfits?"Hercules asked, quiet until now.</p><p>"Oh. Fashion changed alot since you guys... ya know. Died. Women don't have to wear those tight dresses and corsets and heels of torture...men don't have to wear stuffy suits unless theyre business men.".</p><p>"You take the girls and I take the guys?"Carolina said, "yep."Lonna replied "Come in ladies let's get you into something comfortable.".</p><p>"Oh my. Angelica, look how beautiful this is!"Peggy squealed, holding up a yellow summer dress with daisies on it.</p><p>Carolina took a few dresses out of the closet and held them up to each girl before nodding and handing them something comfortable.</p><p>It took thirty minutes, but they seemed<br/>..surprised at how little time was needed for dressing.</p><p>"Oh my! Eliza! This feels wonderful!".</p><p>"Angelica, this dress is so soft! Feel it!"</p><p>"Oh my, that does feel nice Peggy. Pardon me Miss.."</p><p>"Just call me Lonna."she smiled</p><p>"Lonna, what are those?"she asked, gesturing to the blue jeans handing off her chair.</p><p>"Oh, those are jeans. Try them on.".</p><p>Angelica nodded and started dressing.</p><p>Peggy and Eliza were admiring the summer dresses she bought, but never wore.</p><p>"Oh dear, isn't this lovely.".</p><p> </p><p>Everything was so peaceful for a moment, until a screech filled the air.</p><p>"That sounded like Alexander."Angelica noted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>